


Nervous First Kiss

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You never had your first kiss and you hate that you hadn’t but you know it will happen at the right time and when Alex is there, you know it’s the right time.





	Nervous First Kiss

Being a small actress, you always featured in plays and commercials. You’ve gotten good reviews on your acting but you never thought you would be on Supernatural, one of your favorite shows of all time. You loved the cast and watched their convention videos and their gag reels and always wanted to be a part of that. You’ve been there from the start and always had a crush on Dean Winchester. You were always a Dean girl but when you first saw Jack, you were falling for him more than Dean. You’ve seen Alexander Calvert in other things and thought he was a good actor and when you saw him on Supernatural, you audibly squealed.

Now, you were an actress on Supernatural, playing a potential love interest for Jack. When you first came onto set, the whole cast welcomed you with open arms and made you feel part of the family. You tried your best not to fangirl in front of them although you let it slip that you were a big fan. Jensen and Jared were complete sweethearts to you and so were Misha and Alex. You couldn’t believe you were working on Supernatural and every single day you wake up, you had to remind yourself that this wasn’t a dream.

You’ve been working with the crew for a few weeks now and the more you hung out with Alex, the more nervous you got. You got to know him better and started to like him for who he is. Even though you loved Jensen, Jared, and Misha, they were all married and had kids. You were 25 years old and it made sense to like someone your age.

After every take with Alex, he would make sure you were doing okay and the whole crew could see that Alex had taken an interest in you. It never dawned on you that he would like you the way you liked him because he was more famous than you and probably had a girlfriend or something.

The reason you came on Supernatural was because you were a potential love interest for Jack and the more the weeks flew by, the more the director and writers wanted you to be his love interest. When you got the script to rehearse, you always made sure you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into. The reason why you were so nervous about being his love interest was because you never had your first kiss. Yes, you were 25 years old and never kissed anyone. You just didn’t appeal to anyone. You never really had a boyfriend, no matter how hard you tried to get one. No one seemed to be interested in you. It broke your heart that you were the only virgin of your friends because that made you feel like an outsider when they gushed about their relationships. They always told you that they would take you out and try and get you a man and when it happened, you were either too shy for guys or not pretty enough.

After a while, you ignored it and decided when it happened, it happened but now that you read the script, you were going to have a kissing scene with Alex. You were in your trailer when you read that scene and immediately your heart started pounding. You scrambled to get your phone and facetimed your best friend. When she answered and saw how nervous you looked, she was immediately concerned.

“What happened?” She asked, getting straight to the point.

“I got my script for the next couple of episodes and I have a kissing scene with Alex.” You bit your lip.

“Congratulations! He’s hot. You should be excited.” She smiled.

“No, I am fucking nervous. I’ve never kissed anyone and when it happens, he’s going to know how inexperienced I am. What am I going to do? It’s not like I can ask him to practice with me. I don’t want him thinking I’m a loser or something. I’m 25 years old. I shouldn’t have to deal with this kind of thing. I really like him Cami.”

“Okay, don’t panic. I’m sure he’s not going to hate you because you never kissed anyone. I’ve seen the convention videos. He doesn’t seem like that kind of person. Sweetie, it’s normal for you to be nervous. Hell, I was my first time.”

“You were drunk.” You said in a deadpan voice.

“But I was. Look, he’s not going to care if you never kissed anyone before. Don’t even think about it because then you psych yourself out and you’ll never like it.” You were about to answer when you heard a knock on your trailer door.

“Hey, I have to go. I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Yeah, remember what I said. Just enjoy it.” She said before you hung up. You sighed and opened your door to see Alex standing there with a smile.

“Hey, Alex. What’s up?” You tried to sound casual.

“I read through the script and noticed we have a lot of lines together. Wanna practice together?” He smiled at you. You didn’t want to say no to him because you wanted all the time to spend with him. Before you knew what you were doing, you opened the door wider and he walked in the trailer.

“Did you read it all?” You asked and he nodded, looking through the pages.

“Yeah, I did.”

“So, you saw the… kiss?” You cleared your throat, trying not to sound like a fool.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “It’s not a big deal. It would be a nice experience for Jack.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” You laughed it off. You were so fucking nervous.

“Right, okay, want to start?” He asked, getting himself into character. You nodded and got yourself ready. When you looked up, you weren’t looking at Alex, you were looking at Jack. He started the scene, looking at it from time to time. You said your lines and managed to make it through the whole first scene. You and Alex continued on until you got to the scene of the kiss.

You tried not to think about it and just acted but when Alex took a step closer to you and put his hand on your jaw, you froze up. You stared into his eyes as he spoke and said your lines after him. He leaned in closer to you but you were frozen. You were surprised he couldn’t hear how loud your heart was beating.

Just as his lips were about to touch yours, you freaked out and backed away from him. You cleared your throat and scratched the back of your neck.

“Sorry, I have to use the bathroom.” You said quickly before rushing out of the room. You closed the door and let out a shaky breath, closing your eyes to calm yourself down.

“You’re so stupid, Y/N.” You muttered. “It’s just a kiss. Everyone does it.”

“Hey, you okay?” Alex said, worried about you.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You spoke up.

“Okay, well, we can finish lines later. I have to go right now.”

“Okay, later it is then.” Without opening the door, you could hear him walk to the front door and leave your trailer. You sighed and got out your phone before face timing Cami.

“Well, did you do it?” She asked when she answered.

“No, I’m such a fucking pussy. I chickened out at the last minute.” You sighed sadly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Maybe you should talk to him? If he knows, then he’ll be gentle with you and help you through it. If you can’t talk to him, maybe talk with Jared or Jensen. You know they’ll help you.”

“Yeah, I guess I can ask them. I just don’t want Alex thinking of me like I’m a baby because that is what I am.”

“No, you’re not. You’re just nervous.”

“Okay, I’ll call you later and tell you what happened.”

“I’ll be here.” She smiled before you hung up. You exited your bathroom and left your trailer in search for Jensen. You walked around set and asked people where he was until you found him on set with Jared to practice their lines. You walked to them but stopped when you saw Alex with them. You didn’t want to interrupt them but you wanted to hear what they were saying.

You walked a little closer and hid behind some props.

“Just as I was about to kiss her, she fled. You should have seen how freaked out she was.” Alex sighed.

“Maybe she doesn’t like you.” Jared teased the younger man.

“I hope not. I like her. She’s an awesome person and when she freaked out, I started to because maybe she doesn’t want to kiss me.” Alex sighed. You felt bad because you liked him a lot.

“Why don’t you just talk to her?” Jensen asked.

“I guess I can but I’m afraid that she’s only going to tell me what I want to hear instead of the truth.”

“One way to find out.” Jared shrugged.

“You’re right. Fine, I’ll go talk to her now.” Alex said and you freaked out. You ran from your hiding place without being seen and back to your trailer to make it seem like you never left. You rushed inside and sat on the couch, waiting for Alex to come to you. You took out your phone and texted Cami what you were going to do.

_I’m going to do it. I’m going to tell him I never kissed anyone and hopefully, he won’t leave._

**Atta girl! He’ll be completely supportive, I just know it.**

You couldn’t reply back to her because you heard a knock on your door. You got up and opened it, smiling at Alex.

“Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?” You nodded and let him inside before closing the door.

“What’s up?” You asked quietly. Alex sighed and turned to face you before scratching the back of his neck.

“Look, about earlier…”

“I have something to tell you.” You blurted out, interrupting him.

“Okay, go ahead.”

“I never kissed anyone. Um, sorry for not telling you earlier but I kind of freaked out and… yeah.” You said, looking at the floor while speaking. You didn’t want to see his reaction. You saw his shoes come into view and felt two fingers under your chin, lifting it so you had nowhere else to look but his eyes.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“But I’m 25. Most girls get their first kiss while their 16, maybe 17.” You sighed.

“So? That doesn’t make you any less amazing.” He smiled.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I understand you’re nervous. I was too. Look, our characters are going to kiss and I don’t want you freaking out. I want to help you. Once we get past that, we’ll be more comfortable because I noticed you were stiff while we rehearsed.”

“How?” You whispered and he just smiled at you.

“Okay, talk to me. I need you to become more relaxed. How is working on Supernatural so far?” He asked and you licked your lips before playing along with his little game.

“Well, I was a big fan of the show way before I was even an actress. I couldn’t believe I got the part. Jensen and Jared are so nice and when I came onto the show, everyone—” You were cut off by Alex’s lips on yours. Your eyes widened and you felt yourself stiffen up but remembered his and Cami's words. You needed to relax and you closed your eyes, forcing yourself to relax.

Alex’s lips were softer than you imagined.

You didn’t exactly know what to do but followed his lead. You moved your lips against his slowly, getting a feel for the new experience. He swiped his tongue against your bottom lip and you naturally opened up for him. He pulled you closer when his tongue met yours. You kissed him, getting better at it with each passing moment.

He pulled away when he needed oxygen and you opened your eyes, looking into his.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He asked with a smile. You bit your lip while smiling and looked at the ground.

“I guess not.” You blushed.

“Look, when you freaked out earlier, I thought it was something I did and I didn’t like that. I don’t know if this is the right time or not but I like you. I’ve gotten to know you the past few weeks and you’re amazing. I’m glad I was your first but I’m surprised men aren’t throwing themselves at you.” He chuckled at the end. You looked up and into his eyes.

“I like you too.” You whispered. He grinned and pulled away from you before taking out his script.

“Now, why don’t we give this scene another try, yeah?” He flipped to the kissing scene.

“Sure.” You blushed and you couldn’t wait to tell Cami this because you had a feeling you and Alex were going to become a lot closer after this.


End file.
